Question: Tiffany is a gardener. She plants $11$ rows of daisies in a garden. Each row has the same number of daisies. She plants a total of $55$ daisies in the garden. How many daisies did Tiffany plant in each row?
Answer: The number of daisies that Tiffany planted in each row is the total number of daisies that she planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $55\text{ daisies} \div 11\text{ rows of daisies}$ $55\text{ daisies} \div 11\text{ rows of daisies} = 5\text{ daisies per row}$